Night of Madness, End of Days
by Rialga
Summary: Something infects Keitaro on his way back home. Something evil. Something Chaotic. A thousand forms of Madness. Humanity will not live past this night. Blood/Gore and other very dark undertones. Rated M for a reason.


Yep, you read that right: a horror/tragedy one-shot for Love Hina! That one thing being said, I won't try and bore you with anything more as I feel just this AN alone interferes with the fic, but I should point out that this is actually just a tad bit influenced by one other thing that I have come across, so I guess you could say that this is sort of a crossover, but only barely, and I stress the word 'barely.'

Seeing as this is my first try at a horror/tragedy thing, I'll be somewhat changing my usual writing style, so please let me know how I do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or the particular piece of literature that will screw it over right now. A few shout outs abound as well.

Night of Madness, End of Days

_Chaos. Madness. Both come in a thousand different forms. Tonight though, they come in just one. And it is the human form that is sometimes the most terrifying thing of all….._

* * *

Keitaro Urashima groaned in pain as he walked back to the Hinata Sou, clutching his head in pain. An hour earlier, he had as usual tripped and landed on Naru, which in turn had earned him a Naru Punch from the girl he loved and a simultaneous Ki attack from Motoko who had been nearby when it happened. And as such was launched like a rocket to another part of the city in record time.

Though he was physically undamaged like usual as well, he was still feeling the pain from it.

But the pain that bothered him at this moment was not the pain of his body, but rather the pain of his mind, something that had just started barely fifteen minutes, almost immediately after passing by a smiling, tall and swarthy man.

Keitaro thought it kind of funny; the man had looked a bit like an Egyptian pharaoh…..

"Ah!" The bespectacled ronin fell to his knees, clutching his head. He gasped for air as he began to feel as though his lungs ceased to work. At the same time, Keitaro began to have his mind wracked with images, all of Naru and Motoko attacking him, their normally beautiful visages transformed into something horrific, something terrifying.

And in these images, as the two inhuman women attacked, Keitaro fell onto the ground for good and began to writhe, feeling as though he was truly being attacked by them.

It felt like hours passed for him, Keitaro's face one of pure horror and pain the whole time, though in reality it was nary a minute.

Air returned to his lungs and the pain subsided.

But something had changed about him. The images that had just assaulted him had changed near the end and in this sparked this change.

Keitaro was physically the same, albeit now with dirtied clothes from his brief moment on the ground and with broken glasses that hung loosely off his face, one side of it almost mangled beyond any form of possible repair. But it was the look in his eyes that would send shivers down the spines of others.

Normally, the young man would always have a warm and gentle look to him despite his seemingly supernatural clumsiness. Normally, after being hit and smashed through the wall or roof of the Hinata Sou and crashing somewhere downtown, he'd look saddened, ashamed, and lonely before beginning his trek back to the place he called. But now, there was a look of complete serenity in his eyes. So peaceful did it seem, this gleam in his eyes, that it was eerie.

The very aura that seemed to surround was changed as well, reflecting this sudden change. Yet there was some sort of underlying current to this change of his.

This current spoke of fear.

This current spoke of calm, calculating rage.

It spoke of madness.

"Monsters…." Keitaro whispered softly, slowly taking a step forward. "Always hurting me…." Another uneasy step forward, though not as much as the first. "I could have died…."

A sudden giggle ripped its way out of Keitaro's throat, so low and harsh it was. If one listened closely enough to it as he walked, one would could hear another voice mixed with his own.

Keitaro made his way back to the Hinata Sou, his shoulder hunched and a smile on his face as he picked up his walking pace.

It took a good half hour before he finally reached the steps to the Hinata, but the young man hardly noticed the time even as the sun was setting. Keitaro proceeded to walk up the steps and passed by his aunt Haruka's teahouse without so much as a glance.

However, Haruka certainly noticed him as she currently was smoking out in front of the place. "K-Keitaro….?" She muttered as she took a puff of her cigarette. A shiver had run down her spine as her nephew passed right on by. Something was up, she just knew it. But at the same time she wanted to find out what it was, she couldn't bring herself to do so.

Why this was so was something she could only ask herself silently. She tried to suppress the feeling that now began to grow within her and turned to go back inside. For now she has to take care of the customers. Later, she could talk to Keitaro.

She hoped.

Barely a minute later, Keitaro reached the entrance to the Hinata Sou and entered without even bothering to announce his return. He still had the same small and unnerving smile as before.

"Monsters…." He muttered again as he walked forward and not even bothering to take off his shoes as he did.

Incidentally, it was the sound of his shoes on the hard wood floor that signified his presence to the tenants.

"S-Senpai! You're okay!" the young Shinobu exclaimed in joy, tears at the corner of her eyes. As she always did, she worried for her beloved manager, especially today for the hits he took from Naru and Motoko had looked considerably more painful than usual.

Keitaro ignored the young cook of the place even as the other young girl of the Hinata, Kaolla Su, rounded the nearest corner after hearing that her beloved 'big brother' was back. "Yo, Keitaro! You're back!"

From the couch nearby as he passed, Mitsune known as Kitsune was seated there and she looked at Keitaro as he passed on by, her usual sly smirk on her face. "Yo, that took you a while longer! What were ya doing, Keitaro~ Flirting~?" she said.

"Keitaro," Naru growled as she now made her appearance along with Motoko. After she had punched him, the brunette had felt a tad bit guilty, but after how long it had taken for the manager to get back in addition to what Mitsune suggested had stoked the flamers of her anger.

"Urashima," Motoko said coldly as she walked just several steps behind the older girl. "I hope you've learned your lesson earlier." She had a hand resting on the hilt of her bokuto in case she needed to 'punish' the 'pervert' again.

However, Keitaro reacted to none of these greetings in the slightest. He just kept on walking forward. His slow gait become even slower and he hunched forward a bit as he noticed his walking path was soon to be obstructed by Naru and Motoko.

As if beginning to sense that something was wrong, Shinobu and Kaolla stopped what they were doing and looked at Keitaro in worry whereas Mitsune looked on in confusion. "S-Senpai?" Shinobu asked a little shakily.

However, it seemed that Naru and Motoko didn't notice anything wrong. "Hey! Keitaro!" the former said, hands on her hips. A few seconds pass, with Keitaro getting closer to them little by little and she had yet to receive a reply. "Keitaro! Answer me, damn it!" She was beginning to grow very annoyed now, the urge to Naru Punch him now growing again within her.

Motoko seemed a little bristled by this as well. "Urashima, answer us!" she demanded.

Keitaro did not and continued to walk forward, his hair drooping over his eyes so that they remained hidden.

Mitsune slowly began to stand up from the couch, now really worried. Something was _definitely_ wrong with her favorite source of money and entertainment. Shinobu and Kaolla took a few uncertain steps forward as well, the latter unusually quiet out of concern for the manager.

It was at this point that Naru had finally had enough. "Keeeeeeeiiiitttarrrrrrroooooo!" she growled out before taking a few big steps forward to cover the remaining distance between herself and Keitaro.

She winded up her right arm for a devastating Naru Punch and launched the attack right as she was within two feet of the ronin.

Then what they all had deemed unthinkable happened.

Stopping his walking, Keitaro leaned his upper body back and fully avoided the punch.

Everyone froze immediately after that. This has never happened before.

But it was what happened next that shocked them all even more.

Without ever dropping the smile on his face, Keitaro raised his arm. Then he backhanded Naru across the face.

A resounding smack was heard from the impact of the back of his right hand connecting with Naru's right cheek, knocking the girl back a bit as it wasn't done particularly hard.

But regardless of the force behind it, this single action had its effect.

Every single one of the girls was frozen in place. Shinobu had her hands up and over her mouth, eyes wide with shock and horror. Kaolla's jaw was on the verge of unhinging itself from her face and her shoulders were slumped. Mitsune's eyes were for the first open, the grey orbs fully showing the absolute all-consuming shock she felt. As for Motoko, the swordwoman of the Aoyoma clan was frozen stiff, her mind completely blank.

But none were more shocked than Naru herself who looked up at Keitaro with shock, betrayal and more showing through her eyes. "K-K-Keitaro….." she finally said after a minute, her entire body shaking now.

To this, Keitaro responded, walking forward just a bit more…. which he followed up by punching Naru in the face. The cracking of the nose was deafening in the room as Naru cried out right after that and fell down.

"Monsters….." Keitaro finally said, the sound of his voice startling all of the girls.

He lifted his head now, exposing his eyes. Though nothing was physically different about them, all of the girls shivered in pure fear at the look of calm and serene yet paradoxically manic and chaotic look in the brown eyes of their manager.

"You….." he began as he grabbed the stunned Naru and headbutted her. A crack was heard as his skull smashed into her face, busting her lip and spilling a bit of blood on the floor. "Are all monsters." He punched her in the stomach, making her double over. "Always hitting me…."

He paused for a second to slam an elbow into Naru's exposed back, knocking her to the ground. He promptly gave her a good kick across the face after her head bounced off the floor. "Always belittling me…." After Naru stopped rolling from the kick, her shock gone and in place pure and utter horror, Keitaro stomped hard on her exposed stomach, taking all of the air out of her. "And hitting me some more…."

Keitaro's voice began to crack and tears streamed down his face. A broken and mad laugh escaped his throat and echoed in the room, shaking all of the still frozen in shock girls down to their very core. "I…. I gotta stop you….." He stomped on Naru again, this time in the collar bone.

Naru shrieked as another crack was heard. "K-Keit-," she tried to wheeze out, her voice making no attempt at hiding her terror and pain. "S-Stop! Pl-," she started, only to get stomped on in the face.

Keitaro continued to laugh, ignorant as his broken glasses slipped from his face and landed on Naru, breaking for good in the process. "I…. gotta kill you….. before you all kill me!"

He continued to stomp on Naru, her attempts at speaking rendered futile. She struggled to moved, struggled to perhaps catch Keitaro by the leg or something, anything to make him back off. But nothing worked; she was too weak.

A moment of furious stomping later, Naru ceased to try and move away. A few seconds, she ceased to move at all.

Keitaro kept on stomping away on her face, the skull all but fully crushed under his shoe by now, blood spilled all over the floor. His shoe was literally soaked with Naru's blood as well and some of his stomps had been so furious that it caused a few drops to go flying onto his face.

"Ah. Ahahahahahahahahahaha," Keitaro then wheezed out brokenly, hands over his face.

"N-N-N-Naru…..!" Mitsune eventually muttered, recoiling violently. As her mind now began to try and process all that had happened – "A dream, let this be just a really bad dream…." The fox-like woman desperately thought – she took one simple look at the unspeakable sight before her and she proceeded to turn around and hurl.

Shinobu fainted. "S-Senpai…." This was the last thing she said right before falling to the floor. Kaolla just fell to her knees, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, her mind unable to handle it all just like Shinobu.

The only girl in any sort of moving condition now was Motoko. And it was now that she finally began to react as the shock gave way to the horror of what may follow this.

"Y-YOU!" she cried out as she decided to draw out her real sword, Shisui, which she had strapped to the opposite side of her waist. "YOU!" she cried out again, with tears streaming down her face at the sight of her senpai's bloodied and destroyed body.

Keitaro just smiled at her. "Aha, me." He didn't bother trying to defend himself as Motoko dashed right at him, sword held high.

With a battle cry containing all of her rage and terror and grief, Motoko swung downwards at an angle. A stomach-turning squeltch was heard immediately thereafter as she sliced Keitaro right across his torso, which just seemed to explode forward with blood.

But despite this new and deadly wound, Keitaro seemed unfazed, that small smile back on his face. He seemed calm again. "Ah." He put a hand to the large bleeding gash and pulled away to look at the blood that now began to trail down his fingers. "Ahahahahahahahhahaahahahahahahhahahahhkekekekekea haha!" he cried out, making inhuman noises in the process.

Motoko stared in pure disbelief. "H-How does he still stand?! That should have killed him!" she thought.

Keitaro took a step forward and in blinding speed, gripped the blade. His sudden and tight hold on it snapped Motoko out of her thoughts and she immediately tried to pull the sword away, but found that she couldn't. "Where is this strength coming from?!"

Keitaro then got right up in her face and the young swordswoman gasped in horror as she looked in his eyes.

One eye seemed normal, while the other suddenly became a twisted mockery of humanity as the sclera turned blacker than the darkest night while the iris began to shift and change, before exploding into a writhing mass of…. something that Motoko couldn't comprehend. And the pupil within this changing eye changed as well, morphing into some kind of miniature creature, one so hideous and powerful that Motoko's mind nearly broke at the mere sight of it.

Then she blinked and saw that Keitaro's eyes were normal. But that didn't mean something anything anymore. Something was _wrong_ with Keitaro, something horrifically wrong.

Unfortunately for her, Keitaro took this moment while she was distracted to push forward and knock her to the ground and pull the sword right out of her hands.

Unmindful of the huge cut he sported on his right hand from grabbing the blade, Keitaro took the newly acquired weapon and stabbed it right into Motoko's right kneecap.

The cracking of the kneecap and the cutting of the veins was heard as the sword pierced all the way through the leg and stabbed into the floor. This elicited a satisfied sigh from the demented manager and a cry from Motoko.

Keitaro quickly pulled the sword out and did the same thing to the other kneecap. Motoko cried out again. "Monster…." He said again, his voice much quieter than when he said it to Naru. "You're a monster!" His voice cracked even more than before. But it also sounded different from before a bit, inhuman.

Motoko stared at Keitaro, trying to glare at him, but failing, with her eyes showing not anger or hatred, but shock, horror and more. "W-What's happened to you….?" Motoko cried out, her voice beginning to sound broken.

Keitaro chuckled as he pulled the sword out and he crouched down. "I s-saw the f-f-futre! I-I saw TE T uh of What YOU are! Y-Y-oU and NaRU…." He began, his voice and very words beginning to change now. "KILLLlllllllll mE! Nd U e-e-e-enjoyed it! And kept on hITng mE dn LAUGHED! L-lik you wre m-mONSTERS!"

He laughed and now it was truly distorted, the very sound of it ringing within Motoko's ears and affecting her very mind. His words made no sense at all to the swordswoman, but it didn't seem to matter anymore, nothing did; her mind began to become warped itself as she kept on hearing Keitaro laugh.

Keitaro ripped open Motoko's hakama, shocking the girl and suddenly snapping her out of the mental breakdown she was having, just enough for her to start feeling a whole new kind of terror as she was thinking of what he would do to her now. "N-NO!" she cried out, loud enough to be heard from well past Haruka's tea house. She tried to move desperately now, but her body refused to respond, paralyzed with fear.

But rather than do what Motoko undoubtedly expected him to do, Keitaro went for something different, but by far possibly just as worse. He grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed it hard enough to nearly pierce the flesh. He gripped the sword with his other hand and maneuvered to right next to the grabbed breast. "SINce ou' sEEm To b sO scared o ur oWn FMniTY, 'Ll do you A fvr!"

Then with one swift move, he used Motoko's own sword to slice the grabbed off. Motoko cried and wailed as the fast and messy cut sent blood flying all over herself. She thrashed about violently on the floor, but was cut off when Keitaro stood up and stabbed the blade right through the new wound.

Motoko gasped and blood began to come spilling out of her mouth. Keitaro certainly didn't like this and so he pulled the blade out and stabbed again, this time aiming for the heart.

Another gasp escaped Motoko's lips, but this one sounded much weaker than the first. Keitaro pulled the blade out and stabbed again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

He laughed as he did so, his eyes distorting into what Motoko had first seen just moments ago before returning to normal.

He kept on stabbing Motoko's prone body until the sword couldn't seem to handle the strain of all this anymore and broke.

Keitaro fell to his knees in silence and tossed away the broken blade immediately. He stayed silent and his face seemed to contort in shock before softening. But this only lasted for a brief second before the manic look returned and he began to giggle again.

Suddenly, he hunched up so fast that his spine popped as the giggle became full blown laughter. "AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!"

"K-KEITARO!"

Keitaro stopped what he was doing and whirled around on the spot towards the sound of the voice. Just in time to see Haruka looking in horror at the scene before her.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

In a bustling city, the opposite of what Keitaro's city was like, there was a teenaged boy of average height with spiky black hair. Much like Keitaro, following a brief passing moment with a tall and swarthy man, this teen would go on to grab his baseball and begin to hunt down his childhood friend Rei and her boyfriend Hisashi.

The teen chuckled, the voice distorted very much like Keitaro's. He had plenty of things to look forward to once he found them.

* * *

_ChAOs AnD MADNESS knws nO DiStinCTIon betwn StRanGERS Nd FAmilY._

Keitaro was not the least bit surprised to see Haruka there. If anything, he seemed rather enthused. "AunTIe!" he said in a child-like tone of voice as he began to take steps towards her.

Haruka, in turn, back away shakily. "Kei…. Just what have you done?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper, her mind going numb at the sight of Naru's and Motoko's mutilated bodies while the other girls were passed out, undoubtedly from the shock of what's happened. At least, that is what she hoped.

Keitaro smiled and Haruka in that moment felt like puking; the blood that had splattered onto his face was dripping and when he smiled, the blood would somehow slip into his open mouth and run down his teeth.

Keitaro. "I Pt a STOp to Th MONSTERS!" he said, his increasingly distorted voice and broken words filled with pride and joy.

"The monsters…." Haruka whispered dumbly as her hands shook. "MONSTERS?!" she shouted now. She took a cautious step forward. "THEY MAY HAVE HAD SOME ISSUES, BUT THEY WEREN'T MONSTERS! KEITARO, YOU JUST MURDERED THEM! IN COLD BLOOD!"

At those words, the smile dropped from Keitaro's face and he began to start twitching violently. "mE? KLL in CoLd BlD?" He narrowed his eyes at Haruka.

Haruka took a step back and took up a fighting stance, having trained in martial arts quite some time ago when she was younger. The way Keitaro's eyes changed set her on edge.

"AunTIE!" he yelled now as he started to walk towards her, his pace increasing with every step. Haruka prepared to fight back. "WHY! Do U noT TAkE m sdE?!" he yelled in anger, the entire Hinata Sou seeming to shake from the sheer force of it.

He rushed right at her.

"Keitaro!" Haruka yelled as her nephew – no, that thing was no longer her nephew it seemed like – ran right at her, hands extended out to grab her.

Haruka lifted her leg, pivoted on the spot and struck Keitaro in the side of the neck with a powerful and flawless roundhouse kick. So strong was the blow that Keitaro's neck broke and he was knocked into a wall, smashing right through it headfirst.

He stopped moving.

Haruka was breathing hard now after realizing a second later what she just did. "Oh kami," she muttered, all strength in her legs gone now. She leaned against the other wall and covered her face with her hands. "Keitaro…. Why…." She muttered.

For the first time in years, Haruka Urashima felt tears come to her eyes and she did nothing to stop them from flowing. "Kami, why?" she said in between the sobs that began to wrack her very being.

"dOnt prY to KAMI, BiTCh." Haruka's breath hitched and she slowly turned to see Keitaro move and get up.

Keitaro had a grin on his face and his eyes had changed once more, but they didn't seem intent on changing back this time. The manager giggled despite the painful and simply impossible angle his head was at, a result of his broken neck. A few gashes, some small, others big, were all across his face as result of smashing through the wooden wall. Yet he seemed as unfazed by this as by the still bleeding gash he had received from Motoko.

He put both hands to his neck and gripped it hard before twisting it back into position. As he did so, sickening cracks and squeltchs could be heard as Keitaro tried to make his head stay still. Several seconds later, he finally let go and when he did, his head was back in place.

"NW, ThT WAsn't VrY ice," he said. "NOW, It'S My TRN!"

Haruka ran.

Keitaro gave chase.

Haruka ran outside as fast as she possibly could and nearly tripped over a random rock in the process. Cursing that it was now night time, she kept herself from stumbling and kept on running.

"AUntiEEEEEEEEEEEEE HRukAAAAAaA!" Keitaro yelled as he exited the Hinata Sou as well, following Haruka as she ran down the steps leading up the building.

Haruka kept on running, down the steps and pass her teahouse. She had closed up early for the night so no customers would be there to call for help and she doubted she'd have time to do so as well.

She kept on running until she got the very last step.

That was when Keitaro finally caught up and tackled her. Both of them then fell and smashed into the concrete, startling several people that had been walking by. Said people froze and others screamed at the sight of Keitaro's twisted and bloodied form.

Haruka quickly got up from under Keitaro and delivered a vicious kick to his side, sending him rolling, but Keitaro was once again unfazed by the hit and got up in record time. "AUntiEEEEEEEEEEE…!" he drawled out, running right at her.

Cries from the citizens all around continued to ring out. Some could even be heard calling the police, but Haruka was oblivious to all of this, focusing on her monstrous nephew who was charging straight at her.

Her mind was beginning to go to tatters as she ended up staring to into Keitaro's inhuman eyes and her fighting form ended up suffering from it, her stance shaking to the point of throwing an amateur punch at the approaching Keitaro.

Nonetheless, the attack hit home in the form of Keitaro's throat. It ended up crushing whatever remained of his windpipe and he gasped, blood flying out and getting all over Haruka's face.

In turn, this made her gasp and jump back. She was unaware of some of the smaller drops of blood on her face travel towards to her open mouth.

But she ended up coughing and that was all it took for Keitaro to keep on charging forward uninterrupted. "nYArLath-," he began to cry out before Haruka managed to recover enough and smash an elbow into his jaw, cutting him off.

But it didn't deter the man and he grabbed Haruka by the scruff of her shirt.

Then with his manic grin stretching beyond all comprehension across his bloodied face, Keitaro picked up Haruka.

He smashed her face first against a nearby car.

People screamed and some fled. Sirens could be heard off in the distance and approaching quickly now. But Keitaro didn't notice it. All he could notice was the wonderful sound of Haruka's flesh being cut by all of the now broken glass as he reared her head back and smashed her face again into the car window.

Then he flung her back onto the ground. "K-Keitaro…." She croaked out.

Keitaro jumped on her hard. Then he jumped on her again. Both times Haruka lost any air in her lungs and started coughing up blood. Keitaro then crouched down over her. Blood was pouring out of his mouth and he maneuvered his head so that the blood would drip right into Haruka's open mouth.

Haruka recoiled as this happened and tried to move, but Keitaro pinned her and tilted his head forward so that more blood could pour into her mouth. As this happened, Haruka's eyes began to slowly flash.

It was at this point that the police arrived.

"Holy…." One of them began as he and a few others showed up on the scene.

Noticing all of the flashing lights around him now, Keitaro stopped what he was doing and got up, turning around to face the new arrivals.

The officers pulled out their guns and aimed it at Keitaro. "Freeze!" one of them, a woman in her twenties, yelled.

She glared at Keitaro as did the other officers, but all were feeling incredibly tense as if they should be scared of something.

Keitaro laughed, sending waves of terror and madness out towards the officers. "NYArlatHO-," he cried out as he ran at the officers, his eyes beginning to morph once more.

The officers opened fired in response.

Within a split second, Keitaro was shot nearly a dozen times, halting his charge and staggering him a bit. But he didn't go down. Several of the shots had struck his torso, going for his center of mass. Two shots had struck him in the head and it was these two that staggered him while the remaining shots had pierced right through his limbs.

Five more shots rang out before Keitaro finally slumped forward onto the ground, unmoving. "Cease fire!" the female officer yelled as two officers continued to fire at Keitaro in a panic. "Cease fire!"

The two officers regained control of themselves and stopped, the two of them breathing hard.

All was silent as they all looked at the fallen Keitaro.

Then very cautiously, the female officer stepped forward and crouched down, checking Keitaro for a pulse. She found none. "He's dead…."

All that met her was silence. She shifted her position to see the other officers looking a little relieved, but still clearly scared. She couldn't blame them; one look at this guy and she had felt as though something was beginning to eat away inside her mind.

"Check the other one," she quietly ordered, motioning to Haruka's prone form.

One of the officers walked forward to do so, only barely muttering a "yes, ma'am," as he did so, a clear sign of his shock right now.

He approached Haruka and knelt down to check her. His fingers stayed on her neck for a minute before he replied. "No pulse…."

The female officer's head fell. "Alright then," she replied solemnly, "let's-," she began to say.

At least until Haruka suddenly got back up.

"Wh-?!" the officer that had checked her began.

Haruka smiled, a manic look in her eyes.

Then she rammed two of her fingers into the officer's eyes.

The officer screamed and so did the others. "Ishida!" the female officer cried out as she began to take aim with her pistol.

That is, until Keitaro shifted from his spot beside her and grabbed her by the arm. "What?!" she yelled.

Keitaro merely grinned at her. "KEKKEEKEKEKEKEKEEKEKKAHAHAHAHAHAKEKEEKAHURHHG" he laughed out, his distorted voice echoing across the entire city.

The officers screamed as Keitaro and Haruka now fully got back up, the former throwing aside the female officer for now.

Both Urashimas laughed as they charged at the officers. All that could be heard after that were screams.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

In Korea, a teenaged boy with grey hair was currently walking towards the usual hang out spot of his old bully from middle school, Han Gyul. Though it could not be seen on him, the teenaged boy had taken to walking around with a knife hidden under his shirt, ever since he bumped into a tall, swarthy man just little more than an hour ago.

A smile was on his face as chaotic madness danced in his eyes. It was time for him to finally show the pathetic bully how he really felt.

* * *

_oRDEr. SANitY. joY. It aL Nds IghT._

More than half an hour has passed since Keitaro and Haruka have attacked the officers. Haruka had gone off in one direction – from the looks of it, the small part of him that was still Keitaro recognized it as heading to Tokyo U. undoubtedly to see if Seta was working late – and Keitaro had gone off in another.

He giggled, the only thing he was capable of now it seemed, as a large team of officers began to appear around the warehouse that he had just stumbled into a few minutes ago. And from the sounds of it, it seemed like the officers were getting ready to come on inside. The loading of guns could be heard as well as the crackling of radios as they tried to communicate to one another what to do.

The only thing the officers outside the warehouse knew for sure was that they wouldn't have to worry about this…. thing…. trying to hide; the warehouse had been emptied quite some time ago so there was nothing for Keitaro to use as a hiding spot.

So they felt that their odds of putting this guy down were pretty good.

This was, unfortunately, not so.

They blew open the doors to the warehouse.

Keitaro, attracted by the sudden noise, swirled around to see several officers fully geared up in bullet proof vests, some plating on the arms and legs, helmets, and with heavier firearms such as shotguns, make their way in.

Keitaro screamed, a mad grin on his face. His eyes seemed to explode forth, a writhing mass of pitch black tentacles erupting from the sockets as he launched himself at the officers with frightening, inhuman speed.

The two officers in front, the ones to get a good first look at Keitaro, could only freeze in terror at the damage and changes his body was going through. Keitaro ended up smashing right into them as a result.

Screaming still, Keitaro literally ripped the helmet off of one officer and puked blood all over him, some of it getting into his mouth before he was grabbed and smashed into the ground a few times. Keitaro then leapt to the other downed officer and did the same thing, though the officer did try to fight back, but Keitaro was simply too strong now.

Keitaro punched him hard, shattering the visor that covered up his face and then he proceeded to puke blood all over him. The officer could only open his mouth to swallow some blood as Keitaro then began to strangle him, forcing him to do so.

He, like his fellow fallen comrade, ceased to move right after ingestion of the blood.

Keitaro screeched in what sounded like glee before he was suddenly blasted right off of the officer with a shotgun blast that had been powerful enough to blow right through his torso, sending chunks of flesh and bone flying all across the floor.

But the man just got back and roared, inhuman voices escaping his mouth in the process. Several officers swarmed him, blasting him with everything they had, shotgun rounds and even rifles were used.

Keitaro was silenced and the warehouse was instead filled with the sound of bullets and the floor was littered with the casings and pieces of Keitaro as the officers kept on shooting.

"Drop him! Drop him!" one of the officers commanded the others as he reloaded his shotgun and kept on shooting, rage and terror fueling him as he saw that Keitaro still stood.

The others were all too glad to oblige and they kept on shooting until Keitaro's right arm was literally reduced to mulch, his left one nearly dangling by a few threads of flesh and his head was nearly gone for good. His legs had suffered little damage in comparison to the rest of his body, but they were still riddled with bullet holes all over, blood slowly seeping out like ooze.

Despite all of this, Keitaro still wore an expression of maddening delight on his face, as though this was all one big wonderful dream. A giggle erupted from his throat, shaking the entire building and forcing the officers to stop their firing.

The officers watched, shivering, as Keitaro slumped onto his knees. "kAkAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhAHAHAAKAKAHEIEHAKAKAKAA!" was what best described the horrendous sound that Keitaro let out barely half a minute later, forcing the officers to cover their eyes from the sheer volume of it.

Then what little was left of Keitaro's head exploded.

What emerged then from the stump of his neck was thousand monstrous, tentacle-shaped heads, each one with a thousand mouths and innumerable eyes that seemed to expand on. His right arm was replaced with writhing mass of black as night flesh as was his left arm, the human arm seeming to fight against the forming mass that tried to now occupy its space.

All of the officers could only remain petrified in place as their eyes locked onto the eyes before, horror evident in their eyes. Some dropped their weapons, others wet themselves and many more of them tried to pray, but found that they couldn't, their minds beginning to break down as a powerful, alien force began to worm its way into their very being.

"NYAlarTHoooooooooOOOOOooOoooooooOOooOO," the thousand heads uttered in their thousand mouths.

Keitaro Urashima no longer existed.

The humanity of the being that once was Keitaro Urashima no longer existed.

What existed now was a creature far beyond the comprehension of anything the human mind could ever hope to understand, birthed from Chaos and Madness itself.

The officers could only scream as the thousand heads shot out and buried themselves within the chests of the officers.

And even as the heads grew and spread throughout their bodies, they did not screaming.

Not even for a second.

* * *

…_..._

* * *

Within the following hours, Keitaro and Haruka had covered the entire city, spreading Chaos and Madness wherever they went, with Mitsune, Shinobu, and Kaolla not being spared when he later returned to the Hinata Sou upon their awakening. Those that were not killed were changed, just like Keitaro had been, and those would go on to spread further. Within two hours, all of Japan was in complete disarray as many people died in droves while many more were changed to further continue this plague.

At the same time as this, the same thing was occurring in other countries. Korea, in which it all started with a teenaged boy with grey hair, in America, in Russia, In Europe, all countries were not spared this fate.

It would not be until three hours later that even the word 'humanity' would come to an end, the earth filled with nothing more than the sounds of screams and inhuman laughter during humanity's last hours.

Chaos and Madness, in its thousand forms, watched this all from afar. And the God of a thousand forms was pleased.

End

Yeah. Sorry if that ending kind of sucked, but it was the best I could come up with after some serious thought on it.

Anyways, if it makes any of you feel better, my next fic will be a hell of a lot happier in comparison to this (sheepish laugh).

As stated in the top AN, this was my first attempt at a horror/tragedy thing, so don't be hesitant in telling me how I did if you feel like reviewing.

So with that bit said, until my next main fic guys.

Take care.

-Rialga


End file.
